Harry Potter Awards Night (the fic)
by ms. potter
Summary: ~i MIGHT do a sequeL~ there's an awards night for the HP characters, and it's not your normal awards night. *all information in this fic were taken from the voting that was done earlier.*
1. this is the FIC!!!

HARRY POTTER AWARDS NIGHT

**(the fic itself)**

**this is reposted**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything! Not one freaking thing! Maybe the plot and the awards thing and stuff, but definitely not the characters and places! I also don't own JK Rowling and I don't have in any way contact with her, okay? Enjoy the fic! J

**a/n:** well, here's the much awaited fic! it's entitled Harry Potter Awards Night, as you can all see... all the winners in this fic are taken from the voting that was done earlier. to those who voted, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!  As I promised, you (those who voted) will be given special parts in this fic, so watch out for your name, it might be there! and for those who weren't able to vote, it's okay, just read this fic, and review!!! thanks a bunch! Oh yeah and, I also made video cameras microphones and televisions work in Hogwarts, just for this special event. And I aslo set up a stage, lots of lights, and stuff like that… But after this, we're back to normal (normal for the wizarding world, that is)!

**to guide you along the way:**

--all actions done are enclosed in (parentheses) okay?

--the characters are also given initials to make it easier for me to type. But don't worry, you don't have to memorize all the initials of the claracters, because their real names are placed before their initials for the first time that they speak anyway.

**characters:**

HOST- me! Ms. Potter(MP)!

--all the other Harry Potter characters--

--special guests--(try to guess who they are…)

-- JK Rowling--

**setting:**

Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**---****START---**

MP: Good evening everyone and welcome to the first and probably the only Harry Potter Awards Night! Tonight, I, with the help of some special people, will present to you the awards that I have so cleverly thought of to the characters who deserve them very well. And now, to start off the presentation of awards, I would like to call on HINKY PUNK and GWENIVERE!

(HINKY PUNK (HY) and GWENIVERE (GW) enters)

HINKY PUNK: Hey everyone! How are you all doing tonight?

(crowd cheers)

GWENIVER(GW): I see you're all doing well. Now Hinky Punk, we all know that a story isn't a story without a protagonist right?

HY: Yup.

GW: And It's also not complete without an antagonist, villain, or in plainer terms, the bad guy. So now the nominees for Favorite Villain/Bad Guy:

(video clip starts)

VIDEO CLIP (VC): Voldemort

(people cringe)

VC: er… You-Know-Who

(some breathe a sigh of relief)

VC: Draco Malfoy

(Slytherin table makes noise)

VC: Professor Severus Snape

(no reaction)

(video clip ends)

HY: And the winner is – why Gwenivere, I believe we have 2 winners!

GW: We do?! (Looks at the envelope) You're right, we do! But what about the trophy? We only have one!

HY: I guess they'll just have to share it then.

GW: Won't that be hard? I mean they are bad guys and all… they don't really share now do they?

HY: You know what, it's their problem, let's just award it now, shall we?

GW: Okay… The WINNERS for Favorite Villain/Bad Guy are:

HY&GW: DRACO MALFOY AND PROFESSOR SNAPE!

(Malfoy(DM) and Snape(SS) go up the stage, and start to fight over the trophy)

Draco(DM): It's MY trophy! I'm a worse bad guy than you are!

Snape(SS): It's mine! I'm the head of your house, Mr. Malfoy, and you do as I say!

DM: I don't care! This is MY trophy!!!

SS: I will take 100 points from Slytherin if you don't give me that!

DM: Then I'll switch Houses! This is my trophy!

HY: Um, Gwenivere? I think maybe we should go on with it

GW: You're right. Excuse me, Draco, Prof. Snape?

DM&SS: WHAT?!

GW: We need you to go down now.

DM&SS: Okay.

(they go down but both are still holding on to the trophy, tugging on opposite ends of the trophy)

HY: That was tough. Hey Ms. Potter, why didn't you clear that up?

MP: Because, no one voted anymore, and it was a tie. If I did anything, that would be cheating.

HY: Oh right, whatever.

(back to Ms. Potter)

MP: Anyway, thank you very much Hinky Punk, Gwenivere. Now we proceed. To present another award, let us welcome LOLLIPOP!

(Lollipop(LL) walks in)

Lollipop(LL): Without the first four books that the goddess, JK Rowling ever so cleverly wrote, we wouldn't even have an awards night such as this. So it gives me great honor to present to you, the readers' Favorite Harry Potter Book. I suppose you all know the nominees for Favorite Harry Potter Book, so I would proceed to the winner. And the winner is, BOOK 3, HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN!

LL: I would like to request the characters in this book to accept the award…

(all characters from book 3 go up the stage and get the trophy, then go back down no one was in the mood for a speech)

MP: To give our next award, let us all welcome my good friend, Megan Andres!

(Megan Andres(MA) enters)

Megan Andres(MA): We can't have a school without students, and we can't have students without professors, either. So I would like to present to you the nominees for Favorite Professor:

(video clip starts)

VC: Albus Dumbledore

(clapping)

VC: Minerva McGonagall

(clapping)

VC: Professor Flitwick

(clapping)

VC: Professor Sprout

(clapping)

VC: Remus Lupin

(all go wild, except for Slytherins and Snape)

VC: THE REAL Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody

(clapping)

VC: Severus Snape

(no reaction)

VC: Sybil Trelawny

(no reaction)

(video clip ends)

MA: And the winner is (opening envelope): PROFESSOR REMUS LUPIN!

Prof. Lupin, please come up the stage.

MA: Professor Lupin? Where's Professor Lupin?!

(Dumbledore goes up and whispers something in Megan' ear)

MA: Well, um, due to certain events, and unavoidable occurrences, Prof. Lupin cannot join us at this very moment because, um, the full moon just rose, and, um…  well, you get the idea. Maybe later, when he's done with his business, we can give him his award and let him say a few words. Now, I bring you back Ms. Potter to introduce the next special guest.

(back to Ms. Potter)

MP: Thank you Megan. That was really unexpected, what happened to Prof. Lupin. But, some things can't be avoided, especially when the only person in this place who can make a potion that can tame you completely hates you, but you don't care, because you hate him just as bad anyway. I'm sorry if you didn't understand what I just said, but no matter. Now, on with the show! To continue or list of favorites, we have LILY POTTER AND KATIE BELL to bestow the next award.

(LILY POTTER (LP) and KATIE BELL (KB) enter)

Lily Potter(LP): Hello Katie, and to everyone else here at the Great Hall. Hogwarts is wonderful, isn't it, Katie?

Katie Bell(KB): You're absolutely right Lily. It really is a great place to learn what else, but, magic! But what would we all do if we didn't have our own Houses to stay in? Where would we all sleep, and just, hangout?

LP: That's right. And that is why we're really thankful for our Houses, and to show our deep gratitude, we shall present the Favorite House award to the House whom the readers of this fic chose.

KB: I'm sure you all know the nominees for Favorite House, but we still want to show the video clip, because our dear author and host said so. So, here they are, the nominees for Favorite House:

(Video Clip stars)

VC(Sorting Hat's voice): Gryffindor!

(Gryffindors cheer)

VC(Sorting Hat's voice): Ravenclaw!

(Ravenclaws cheer)

VC(again the Sorting Hat's voice): Slytherin!

(Slytherins cheer; other Houses boo and hiss)

VC(you know whose voice it is): Hufflepuff!

(Hufflepuffs cheer)

(video clip ends)

LP: And the winner for Favorite House is –

LP&KB: GRYFFINDOR!

KB: Prof. McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, please accept the award.

(McGonagall(MG) steps up)

McGonagall(MG): I accept this award, in behalf of my Gryffindor students. I'm all so proud of you. (she gets all misty eyed)

(back to Ms. Potter)

MP: Oh Professor McGonagall, you are so emotional! And to the lovely ladies who presented the award, thanks! Now to give the next award, we have TEIGRA!

(TEIGRA(TG) steps up)

Teigra(TG): Since Hogwarts is not a common place, it has lots of things that are not common to other places. Besides the secret rooms and the moving staircases, there is one more thing common to Hogwarts, and that is, the ghosts. So I am here to give the award, as well as the nominees, for Favorite Ghost:

(video clip starts)

VC: Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington, or Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor Ghost

(Gryffindors cheer)

VC: The Bloody Baron, the Slytherin Ghost

(Slytherins cheer)

VC: The Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw Ghost

(Ravenclaws cheer)

VC: The Fat Frair, the Hufflepuff Ghost

(Hufflepuffs cheer)

VC: Peeves, the Poltergeist

(some students cheer, some groan, and most teachers groan as well)

(video clip ends)

TG: And the winner is, PEEVES THE POLTERGEIST! Peeves, please go up the stage and accept your trophy.

(Peeves(PV) goes up the stage)

Peeves(PV): Well, what can I say but, THANKS!!!

(He goes down and starts to annoy people again)

MP: Some things or ghosts, in this case, just don't change, even if they already win the Favorite Ghost award. But let's get away from the dead folk and go back to the living. For our next award, let's give a warm greeting to ANGELONFIRE!

(AngelOnFire(AF) enters)

AngelOnFire(AF): We all love animals, don't we? And in this world, the wizarding world, we have our Magical Creatures. For the Favorite Magical Creature award, here are the nominees:

(video clip starts)

VC: Unicorns

(all girls say awww…)

VC: Centaurs

(Harry looks up the ceiling remembering the centaurs ("Mars is bright tonight"))

VC: the Basilisk

(Harry, Ron, Ginny and those who were petrified cringe at the thought)

VC: Blast-Ended Skrewts

(Hagrid claps, those who worked with Skrewts all make horrible faces, remembering the times with them)

VC: Dragons

(Hagrid cries, remembering Norbert)

VC: Phoenixes

(some say "ooohhh…")

VC: Werewolves

(everyone starts talking about Prof. Lupin, wondering where he is)

(video clip ends)

AF: The winner for Favorite Magical Creature, DRAGONS! I don't think any dragon will come up here to accept the award in behalf of his fellow dragons, so may I request Mr. Rubeus Hagrid to step up and accept it for them.

(Hagrid steps up and accepts the award, still crying over Norbert)

AF: It looks like I have two awards to present, boy am I lucky… In relation to the first award I gave out, here are the nominees for Favorite Pet:

(video clip starts)

VC: Hedwig, the snowy owl; owned by Harry Potter

(Harry claps, along with some people)

VC: Crookshanks, the ginger cat; owned by Hermione Granger

(Hermione claps while Ron scowls)

VC: Pigwedgeon or Pig, the minute owl; owned by Ron Weasley

(Ron gives Pig a dirty look, while Pig flies around uncontrollably, hearing its name)

VC: Fawkes, the phoenix; owned by Albus Dumbledore

(cheering)

(video clip ends)

AF: And The Favorite Pet is: FAWKES! Prof. Dumbledore, please bring your pet up.

(Dumbledore(DU) goes up, with Fawkes)

Dumbledore(DU): Well, since my phoenix here can't talk, I'd thank you for the award for him then. This trophy will look good on that desk beside your cage, Fawkes, don't you agree?

(they go down)

(back to Ms. Potter)

MP: Don't the wizarding world just love sports? But there is one sport in particular that is really well-loved. SAILOR JEDI WITCH, please go up the stage and present the Quidditch Awards!

(Sailor Jedi Witch (SW) goes up the stage)

Sailor Jedi Witch(SW): I have two awards to give out, and they're pretty much related. For the first one, I suppose you already know the nominees for Favorite Quidditch Position right? So, for the Favorite Quidditch Position, the winners are, the SEEKERS! All the seekers for each House Team please go up the stage as you will each get a trophy.

SW: Gryffindor - Harry Potter! (gives trophy to Harry)

SW: Ravenclaw – Cho Chang! (gives trophy to Cho)

SW: Slytherin – Draco Malfoy (gives trophy to Draco)

SW: Due to events that happened the previous year, the Hufflepuff team has no seeker yet, but I'm sure that they will find one just as good as the one they had before.

(Draco butts in)

DM: Hey Prof. Snape! You can keep the other trophy, I already have another one!

SW: Uh, yes, Draco, you may go down now.

(Draco goes down, clutching the trophy as if it's going to be stolen or something)

SW: And for the Favorite Quidditch Ball, we have none other than, the Seeker's  ball, the GOLDEN SNITCH! All seekers please go back up to get you Special Snitch Trophy.

(seekers go back up, again Draco grabs the mike)

DM: Hey Prof. Snape! Now I have two trophies, and you only have one! Haha!

SW: Draco, do you mind?! Please go down now!

(Draco goes down, with his tounge stuck out to Prof. Snape, raising his trophies)

(back to Ms. Potter)

MP: That is some competition Draco and Prof. Snape have. Looks like Draco's winning. But let them solve that little dilemma by themselves. Lets go on with what we came here for, so let's welcome BECCY to present the next award.

(BECCY(BC) enters)

Beccy(BC): Hey everybody! Now, what is a school without students? What are students without professors? And what are students and professors without classes? Nothing! That is why the readers of this fic chose their Favorite Class, and tonight, I will share with you the nominees, and of course, the winning class. Now, the nominees are:

(video clip stars)

VC: Transfiguration, Prof. McGonagall

(cheering)

VC: Defense Against the Dark Arts, indefinite professor

(cheering)

VC: Potions., Prof. Snape

(no reacrion)

VC: Divination, Prof. Trelawny

(no reaction)

VC: Herbology, Prof. Sprout

(Neville cheers, since this is the only class he's good at)

VC: Charms, Prof. Flitwick

(cheering)

(video clip ends)

BC: And the winner for Favorite Class, DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS! Since there is no professor to claim the award, Prof. Dumbledore will receive it.

(Dumbledore(DU) goes up and receives the award)

DU: I have to admit I am still somewhat disappointed that I did not win the Favorite Professor award. No offense to Prof. Lupin, wherever he is. But it's okay, since my pet did win the Favorite Pet award, and I don't think he _(a/n: is Fawkes a he or a she?) _will use the trophy anyway, so that makes me own at least one trophy, even if it's not addressed to me. And as for this award, it shall be placed inside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, for all the students, and the future professors, to see.

(he leaves)

(back to Ms. Potter)

MP: I wonder if we'll ever find a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who won't flee every year? Anyhow, lets invite the next person to bestow an award. Everyone welcome Illusoire!

(Illusoire(IL) enters)

Illusoire(IL): I'm here standing before all of you to present the Favorite Place Award. And to help me name the nominees, I have the trusty Video Clip right here (pats video camera). So now, the nominees for Favorite Place:

(video clip starts)

VC: Hogwarts

(everyone cheers)

VC: Hogsmeade

(those who have been to Hogsmeade cheer)

VC: Diagon Alley

(cheering)

VC: The Burrow

(the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione cheer)

VC: Forbidden Forest

(some cheer; Malfoy makes a disgusted face)

VC: Hagrid's Hut

(Harry , Ron and Hermione cheer, along with some of those who are in Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class; Slytherins boo and hiss)

VC: Privet Drive

(everyone is silent while Harry starts to boo, hiss and make a disgusted face)

(video clip ends)

IL: And now, the winner for Favorite Place

(opens envelope)

IL: HOGWARTS!

(everyone cheers)

IL: Prof. Dumbledore, the Headmaster, will receive the award.

(Dumbledore(DU) goes up again)

DU: It looks like I keep getting trophies not addressed to me! Now I have two trophies, and none  of then is mine. I suppose this should be put right here, in the Great Hall. Perhaps tomorrow, you will be seeing this trophy in its special place.

(he leaves)

(back to Ms. Potter)

MP: Don't worry Prof. Dumbledore, maybe if I decide to make another Harry Potter Awards Night, you might win an award. But lets get away from the future and go back to the past. You'll see what I'm talking about after I introduce my next special guest, LOTHLORIEN!

(Lothlorie(LO) enters)]

Lothlorien(LO): Time to go back to the events that hapenned the previous year, namely, the Triwizard Tournament. As we all know, there have been three tasks, and the award I will be presenting thonight is the Favorite Task award. To refresh your memories on what the tasks are, here's the clip…

(video clip starts)

VC: First Task; The Dragon Task

(clips of what hapenned during the first task)

VC: Second Task; The Underwater Task

(clips of what hapenned during the second task)

VC: Third Task; The Maze Task

(clips of what hapenned during the third task)

(video clip ends)

LO: And now the winner for Favorite Task is, THE FIRST TASK or THE DRAGON TASK! I don't 

really know who should accept the award, so lets just keep it here, and I will ask Ms. Potter on who should accept it.

(back to Ms. Potter)

MP: We have  a lot of favorites now, do we? Again to carry on with the favorites, we have KASSY!

(Kassy(KS) enters)

Kassy(KS): How we all love the Weasley family. So now, here are the nominees for Favorite Weasley:

(video clip starts)

VC: Arthur Weasley

VC: Molly Weasley

VC: Bill Weasley

VC: Charlie Weasley

VC: Percy Weasley

(Percy, who was there at the moment, claps non stop)

VC: Fred Weasley

VC: George Weasly

(everyone cheers for the twins, and they bow together)

VC: Ron Weasley

(Harry and Hermione clap, while Ron's ears go all red)

VC: Ginny Weasley

(clapping)

KS: And the WINNERS, yes, we again have a tie, but I'm sure these two will handle it very well, since they are somewhat just one. Can you guess? It's FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!

(everyone claps; Fred(FW) and George(GW) go up the stage)

Fred(FW): I told you, Ms. Potter, that you can't keep George and I apart!

George(GW): That's right! Where Fred goes, I go!

FW: Anyway, thanks a lot everyone!

GW: And support Weasleys Wizard Wheezes!

(they go down)

(back to Ms. Potter)

MP: Well sorry Fred. I just wanted to see if you really are always together. And I guess you are! Up next, we have a really sweet treat for you all! And the one to give you the sweet is sweet too! Everyone welcome JUICE!

(Juice(JU) enters)

Juice(JU): You're right about the sweet treat, Ms. Potter! Because I will make your mouths water with the nominees for Favorite Sweet!

(video clip starts)

VC: Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans

VC: Chocolate Frogs

VC: Blood Pops

VC: Droobles Best Blowing Gum

VC: Fizzing Whizbees

VC: Sherbet Lemon

VC: Cockroach Clusters

VC: Licorace Wands

VC: Pepper Imps

VC: Honeydukes Fine Chocolate

VC: Sugar Quill

VC: Pear Drop

VC: Sherbet Balls

(video clip ends)

JU: Well! Those are a hell lot of sweets! But, there's gotta be one that everyone loves! And that is the CHOCOLATE FROGS!

JU: Now we can't give a trophy to a Chocolate Frog, so we're gonna give YOU the treat! Chocolate Frogs for everybody! (takes out a big big bag of Chocolate Frogs and starts to throw it to audience)

(audience goes wild and starts diving for Frogs)

==after 10 minutes==

JU: It's true, everyone does love Chocolate Frogs! If you want more, there's a lot more where that came from, but I'm not sure where, so better ask Ms. Potter, it was her idea!

(back to Ms. Potter)

MP: When the show ends, there will be not just Chocolate Frogs, but all the other sweets as well! So just sit back, and greet KALI LYNN POTTER!

(Kali Lynn Potter (KP) enters)

Kali Lynn Potter(KP): Everyone knows the Unforgivable Curses, so I suppose it's not necessary to mention what they are. So on with the winner! And the Most Unforgivable Curse, according to the readers is, the KILLING CURSE, or, um, never mind… As before, you can't give a trophy to a curse, and no, we won't be zapping anyone with the Killing Curse, and let's just leave it at that, so on with the next award!

(back to Ms. Potter)

MP: Thank you Kali Lynn Potter. Now, lets take a break from the favorites and go to the least favorites, but don't worry, we're gonna go back to the favorite stuff a little later. Now let's give SNOWFLAKE a warm welcome!

(Snowflake(SN) enters)

Snowflake(SN): If we have a Favorite Professor, then there's gotta be a professor that's least liked, right? So now the nominees for Least Favorite Professor are:

(video clip starts)

VC: Prof. Alastor Moody

VC: Prof. Severus Snape

(everyone cheers, because they all want him to win)

VC: Prof. Sybil Trelawny

(everyone, especially Harry and Ron, cheer)

SN: And the winner is, PROF. TRELAWNY!

(everyone cheers)

(Prof. Trelawny(TW) enters)

Prof. Trelawny(TW): I knew I would win. I saw it in my Crystal Ball, as I was gazing into my Inner Eye. But I don't think I should be given this award, as this just means that a lot hate me. But, an award is an award, so thank you to all!

(Trelawny goes down)

(back to Ms. Potter)

MP: Yes, Prof. Trelawny, I'm sure you already saw that coming. But did she see this coming too? To give the next Least Favorite award,  allow me to welcome KENRAIE and ANIE!

(Kenraie(KE) and Anie(AN) enter)

Kenraie(KE): Hey, Anie, how are you doing?

Anie(AN): Well Kenraie, I'm doing just fine. The award we are about to present is quite interesting too! Now the nominees for Least Favorite Ship:

(video clip starts)

VC: Harry and Hermione

VC: Harry and Ginny

VC: Ron and Hermione

VC: Draco and Hermione

VC: Draco and Ginny

VC: Harry and Cho Chang

(everyone cheers; everyone hates Cho)

(video clip ends)

KE: And the winner is, help me with this one Anie.

KE&AN: HARRY AND CHO!

(cheering)

AN: Harry and Cho, or just one of you, please get your award.

(Harry stays in his seat with Hermione; Cho goes up the stage)

Cho(CC): I'm supposed to win the Favorite Ship with Harry! Not the Least! (looks at trophy) Hey, this trophy makes a really neat mirror!

(goes down the stage, still looking at the mirror, er, trophy)

(back to Ms. Potter)

MP: Oh Cho, what an airhead. Oops, sorry! I didn't mean that… Anyway, as promised, we're gonna go back to everyone's favorites. To present the next award, give a round of applause for JESSICA and ISABELITA!

(Jessica(JE) and Isabelita(IS) enter)

Jessica(JE): If we have the Least Favorite Ship, then we also have…

Isabelita(IS): The Favorite Ship.

JE: That's right. So now, the nominees for Favorite Ship are:

(video clip starts)

VC: Harry and Hermione

(everyone cheers)

VC: Harry and Ginny

VC: Ron and Hermione

(Ron blushes, since that was the past, and he's with Lavender now)

VC: Draco and Hermione

VC: Draco and Ginny

(cheering)

VC: Harry and Cho

(no reaction)

(video clip ends)

IS: We have a lot of couples in the nominees, but, we only have one favorite.

JE: And the Favorite Ship is:

JE&IS: HARRY AND HERMIONE!

IS: A really cute pair, and they're meant for each other too.

JE: Harry and Hermione, please go up and accept your trophy.

(Harry(HP) and Hermione(HG) go up the stage, hand-in-hand)

**_a/n: _**_see, there's your ship****_

HP: Well, thank you to everyone who voted.

HG: Harry and I are really really grateful! Thanks again!

(they go down)

(back to Ms. Potter)

MP: Aww.. they're so sweet. They really deserve the award. We're nearing the end of our show. But not to worry. We still have one award to go, and after that, there's gonna be a surprise. But before everything else, let's give a warm welcome to two Sirius Black fanatics, BOOKWORMANDKARUMALOVER and FEATHER QUILL!

(Bookwormandkarumalover(BK) and Feather Quill(FQ) enter)

BK: I love the award we're about to give out, Feather Quill!

FQ: That's right! We get to give out the Favorite Marauder Award!

BK: Lets show the nominees, because not everyone might know the Marauders.

FQ: The nominees for favorite Maruder are:

(video clip starts)

VC: James Potter… may he rest in peace.

(everyone looks at Harry)

VC: Sirius Black

(Bookwormandkarumalover and Feather Quill jump around the stage, cheering for Sirius; some people panic about a  supposed to be convicted murderer being there)

VC: Remus Lupin

(everyone looks for Lupin again)

VC: Peter Pettigrew

(no reaction; cricket sound)

(video clip ends)

BK: I wonder who won.

FQ: I hope it's Sirius.

BK: Let's see and find out!

FQ: And the winner for Favorite Maruader is – 

BK&FQ: SIRIUS BLACK!

(they jump around the stage, cheering and clapping)

(Sirius(SB) comes up the stage)

(BK and FQ gawk at him)

SB: Um, hello everyone. Most of you may still think that I murdered Peter Pettigrew, but the truth is, he faked his own death. For the complete story, see my book, "What Really Hapenned" by Sirius Black. Anyway, thanks to everyone who voted for me! And to you too Bookwormandkarumalover and Feather Quill!

(BK and FQ faint)

SB: Um, can someone help these two?

(Sirius goes down the stage)

(back to Ms. Potter)

MP: While the two Sirius fans are being helped out of the stage, lets proceed to the surprise. I'm proud to present the Special Award to Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

(JKR goes up the stage)

MP: We just all want to thank you, Ms. JK Rowling for giving us these wonderful characters, places, and just for being the really great writer that she is. Thank you very much and continue writng!

(JKR accepts award; goes down stage)

**_a/n: _**_I won't write a speech for her anymore, I honestly don't know what she might say at times like this_

(back to Ms. Potter)

MP: Well, I'm so sad to say that we're already at the end of our awards night, and that Prof. Lupin still hasn't turned up. But I hope you all had a great time! Thank you all for coming! Watch out next time, there might be another Harry Potter Awards Night! Oh yeah and as promised, sweets for everyone!

(Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frogs, Licorace Wands, and just about all the sweets came flying out of nowhere; everyone dives for it… it's not a pretty sight)

MP: Well, good night to you – aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

(Ms. Potter is lost in the sea of people and sweets)

**THE END**

**_a/n: _**_well, there you have it! I hope you all liked the fic and had a fun time reading it! Thanks to everyone who helped me make this fic possible! Thanks a bunch! And if you want to see the summary of those who won,  just go to the next chapter, and the complete list of the winners is there! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!_

][ms. potter][


	2. summary of winners

**a/n:** I figured you might not get all the winners right, so I decided to make this page to help you. It shows all the winners, but in list form, which makes it easier to find out who won. But either way, I still suggest that you read (and review) the fic itself (it's in CHAPTER 1) because that's the main reason why I made the whole voting thing anyway, because I wanted to write the fic. So anyway, you would have probably read it already since this is in the following chapter, so you have to pass by that chapter before you go here… oh what am I saying! I just hope you liked the fic, and I really really thank all those who voted and helped me to be able to write this fic. So the summary of winners then!

**FAVORITE VILLAIN/BAD GUY:**

= a tie between DRACO MALFOY & PROF. SNAPE

**FAVORITE BOOK:**

= BOOK 3, HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN

FAVORITE PROFESSOR: 

= REMUS LUPIN

**FAVORITE HOUSE:**

= GRYFFINDOR

**FAVORITE GHOST:**

=PEEVES

**FAVORITE MAGICAL CREATURE:**

= DRAGONS

**FAVORITE PET:**

= FAWKES

**FAVORITE QUDDITCH POSITION:**

= SEEKER

FAVORITE QUIDDITCH BALL: 

= GOLDEN SNITCH

FAVORITE CLASS: 

= DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS

**FAVORITE PLACE:**

= HOGWARTS

**FAVORITE TASK:**

= 1ST TASK (DRAGON)

FAVORITE WEASLEY: 

= FRED AND GEORGE

**FAVORITE SWEET:**

= CHOCOLATE FROGS

**FAVORITE MARAUDER:**

= SIRIUS BLACK (PADFOOT)

FAVORITE SHIP: 

= HARRY AND HERMIONE

**LEAST FAVORITE SHIP:**

= HARRY AND CHO

**LEAST FAVORITE PROFESSOR:**

= PROF. TRELAWNY

MOST UNFORGIVABLE CURSE: 

= AVADA KEDAVRA

**WITH A SPECIAL AWARD GIVEN TO:**

=JK ROWLING

(if you wanna know why she was given an award then you'd have to read the fic!)

**a/n(again): **well, there you have it! I'm freaking done with this thing! I thought I'd never finish! Well now, the voting is done, the counting is done, and so is the fic! I hope you enjoyed the fic, and I again thank all those who voted! Without you, I wouldn't have been able to do this fic. So THANKS! Now if you didn't review the fic yet, you can still review through here! Just go a little to the bottom left, look for the long gray(or whatever color you see it in)  button, and click on it! Thanks again! Till next time!

][ms. potter][

**one more thing: **if you want me do another fic like this, just LIKE this, but NOT EXACTLY like this, you know, with votations and everything, well, you'd have to convince me! Give me reviews and tell me what you want!!! Understood?! :)


End file.
